1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas turbine arrangement with a heat protection shield and with an adjacent guide vane.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Numerous gas turbine arrangements are known from the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,807,891, 3,995,971, 4,384,822, 4,512,712, 4,792,277, 4,863,343, 4,869,640, 4,902,198, 4,930,980, 5,158,430 5,238,364, 5,380,155, 5,429,478 disclose arrangements of this type.
In various arrangements, the guide vanes are connected directly to the adjacent heat accumulation segments, as disclosed, for example, in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,384,822, 4,863,343, and 4,930,980 or in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,478.
Problems arise, in general, in arrangements in which a gap occurs between the guide vanes and the adjacent heat accumulation segments, said gap allowing the hot gases to penetrate and consequently making it possible for the parts involved to be damaged. This is known, for example, from FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,198.